Dawn of the Sakura Country
by Kunougi Haruka
Summary: Ada banyak kisah yang dapat kuceritakan, kisah seperti apakah yang ingin kau ketahui? kau ingin kuceritakan kisah yang membuatmu tertarik dengan kisah misteri beraromakan bunga sakura, dunia dibalik seragam militer dan kisah yang tak dapat kau interpretasikan dengan logika? ah, baiklah akan kuceritakan...semua bermula di sebuah rumah klinik jaman eraku, era Taisho...


Dawn of the Sakura Country

By:

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Warning:

Totally OOC, Adult theme, malexmale, Rasisme, slice of life, Horror and Mystery.

Rate: M

Pairing for this chapter:

General!Levi x student!Eren

(Eren is a very mature and pretty brat in this story)

_Slight_Harem x Eren

Set of Era:

Tokyo, Japan Taisho Era (1923)

Enjoy then

.

.

.

_You want a story? Very well_

_There's so many kind of story, some of them are hard to be believe and some of them are become a belief_

_Which one should I tell you, ah I have one that might pique your interest_

_It all begins on the secondary shop in Tokyo…_

.

.

.

Chapter 01: Kami Shibai

Tokyo, at afternoon, inside the park.

Langkah kaki bersepatukan pantofel hitam yang berjalan menelusuri jalan gelap ditemani oleh penerangan lentera merah yang berderet-deret sepanjang taman umum kota _Tokyo_, pemuda dengan berseragam _gakuran _yang berasal dari sekolah militer tengah bergegas pulang.

"Ah, aku menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan terlalu lama…" gerutu pemuda dengan topi hitam yang menjadi satu artribut dengan seragam sekolahnya, membawa beberapa buku yang terbungkus rapi dengan kain bawaan dengan terburu mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Bunyi ketukan sepatu menghantam di tanah berlapiskan jalanan bebatuan, tanpa sadar dia mulai tersesat arah pulang. Pemuda yang masih berumur belasan tahun itu celingak-celinguk untuk mencari arah yang harus ditujukan.

Hingga dia melihat sosok pria tua dengan papan berukuran figura lukisan yang cukup besar dan dia bisa melihat bebrapa kertas bergambar didalam kotak kayu yang dipegang oleh pria itu, seorang dalang cerita _Kami Shibai_ ternyata.

Bisa dilihat dari segi berpakaian pria itu, _yukata _abu-abu plus dengan _haori_ hitam, syal coklat bara dan topi bundar.

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya, pemuda itu dengan cepat berjalan menuju kearah pria tua yang terlihat sedang membenahi peralatan panggungnya.

"Permisi, pak, maaf menganggu kalau boleh tahu, saat ini jam berapa ya?" pertanyaan yang normal dilontarkan pada sosok yang masih membelakanginya, pria tua itu menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Saat ini pukul 5 sore, anak muda…" jawabnya halus, pemuda itu mengangguk dan segera pamit, membungkukan badan untuk berterima kasih hingga pria tua itu memanggilnya lagi.

"Terburu-buru sekali, nak?" pemuda itu meluruskan tubuhnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaannya "Ah, iya saya harus cepat balik ke rumah." Jawabnya.

"Tidakkah kau tertarik untuk mendengarkan cerita panggung kertasku, nak?" tawar lelaki tua itu dengan senyuman hangat dan membujuk, pemuda itu sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan gestur pria baik ini, meski dia ingin menolak tapi bukankah tidak sopan, mengecewakan sang pria tua yang sudah berbaik hati memberitahukan jam hari ini kepadanya?

"A-anu…maaf, pak…saya bukannya tidak mau, tapi…" tidak menyadari tatapan hangat itu berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi tatapan mendelik, pria tua itu masih berusaha membujuk calon pelanggan berpotensial sepertinya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku yang paling singkat dan menemaniku hingga pelanggan tetapku datang kemari? Kumohon, siapa tahu dengan adanya kau menemani akan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang di sekitar berjalan sekitar sini…"

Pemuda itu merasa tawaran yang tidak begitu buruk, lagipula apabila dia kembali ke rumah sekarang, ibunya akan menanyakan nilai ujian matematikanya yang saat ini mendapat nilai di bawah rata-rata dan dia mungkin akan dipaksa belajar untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilaninya yang turun.

Patut dicoba juga tawaran pria ini, begitu pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kutemani." Sekali lagi dia tidak menyadari seringaian penuh arti dari sang pria tua yang terus menutupi matanya dengan topi.

Dan saat itulah tirai pertunjukan dimulai…

.

.

.

Cicitan suara burung kecil yang berkicau, menandakan pagi hari bersiap menyapa dunia seorang pemuda berambut _burgundy_ kehitaman yang berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya, pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu menggeliat merasakan sinar cahaya berusaha menembus kelopak matanya.

Cklek

"Eren-sama, sudah waktunya bangun…" panggil suara gadis dengan pakaian _maid_ hitam dengan _apron_ putih, rambut pirang platina dan mata biru safir yang dingin menatap sosok yang baru bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Pemuda dengan mata _turquoise_ yang cemerlang mengusap pelan matanya yang agak gatal dan ketika dia melihat pelayan sekaligus _bodyguard_ setianya sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya, dia menyapa dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Annie-san…" gadis mungil itu membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil setelan _gakuran_, kemeja bergayakan _stand-up Collar_ (kerah berdiri) berwarna putih dan celana hitam yang sewarna dengan _gakuran_nya.

"Sarapan anda sudah disiapkan di meja makan, kuharap anda beristirahat dengan nyenyak kemarin malam." Annie memberikan tatapan menyelidik ketika dia melihat meja belajar tuan muda Jaeger yang sedikit berhamburan, Eren yang tengah mengancingkan kemeja putihnya mengikuti arah penglihatan pelayannya.

"Ah…Annie-san, begini…" Annie menghela nafas, menghapal jelas tabiat Tuan mudanya yang memilki hobi atau bisa dibilang kebiasaan yang sedikit eksentrik—Buku-buku yang masih terbuka lebar di meja belajar dan juga beberapa lembaran kertas yang berserakan diatasnya.

"Anda meneliti lagi semalaman?" simpulnya berjalan dan merapikan semua kertas dan memberi tanda pembatas untuk buku yang belum selesai dibaca oleh Tuan mudanya, benar-benar, apa yang bisa Eren Jaeger lakukan tanpa dirinya?

Eren yang selesai mengancingkan semua kancing _gakuran_nya dan bersiap mengenakan topi khas ala sekolah militer, sudah menjadi keharusan bagi seorang murid yang memasuki sekolah militer untuk beratribut lengkap, baik pakaian dan juga topi hitam mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Annie-san, aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan penelitianku dan membereskannya." Eren mengambil buku-buku yang dia perlukan untuk dibawa ke sekolah nantinya dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas genggam berwarna sama dengan seragamnya.

_Seriously_, kenapa semuanya harus berwarnakan hitam? Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kaisar saat ini, batin Eren terus berjalan menuju meja makan, ruangan dengan arsitektur gaya eropa klasik dan juga aroma _earl grey tea_ kesukaannya sudah diseduhkan oleh Annie.

Pemuda itu menaruh topi hitamnya dan mulai menduduki salah satu kursi yang disediahkan oleh makanan, dia bisa melihat satu lagi anggota keluarganya yang belum hadir di meja makan saat ini tapi Eren tahu baik mengenai satu figur sang ayah yang selalu mengurung diri di ruang kerja, bawah tanah.

Eren tidak mengingat seperti apa wajah ibunya, namun yang dia ketahui melalui perihal sang ayah mengatakan bahwa dia mewarisi wajah sang ibunda yang meninggal ketika melahirkan dirinya, Eren tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut asalkan sang ibu sudah berada di lubuk hatinya, dia tidak akan merasakan kesepian.

_Croissant_ hangat, _scrambled egg_ dan juga salad buah menjadi pengantar sarapan hari ini, Eren tidak pernah memilih-milih makanan tertentu, semua yang dimasakan oleh Annie sangatlah enak, dia akui itu.

"Terima kasih atas sarapannya, Annie-san, _Tres bien_…" pujinya pada gadis pelayang yang sudah agak merona dengan senyuman tulus dari Tuan mudanya, dia memalingkan wajah dan berdehem pelan "Apakah ada permintaan khusus untuk makan siang dan makan malam, Eren-sama?"Eren berpikir sejenak dan menggeleng kepala.

"Belum terpikirkan untukku ingin makan apa, kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Annie-san." Dia melirik jam besar yang berdentang di sepanjang koridor rumah, pertanda dia harus bergegas menuju sekolah—Eren mengenakan kembali topi militernya, mengancingkan jubah hitamnya dan mengambil tas genggamnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Annie-san." Ucapnya melambai sembari berjalan menjauh menuju sekolahnya dan dibalas oleh lambaian tangan dari sang gadis _blondie_ yang tersenyum tipis kemudian berbalik memasuki rumah besar kediaman Jaeger.

Perjalanan menuju _Zachlay's Millitary Academy_ cukup membutuhkan waktu 15 menit menggunakan _monorail _dari kota dan 10 menit berjalan kaki menuju akademi yang dituntut masuk olehnya—meski sekolah ini tidak memandang garis darah keturunan asia ataupun eropa, Eren bisa merasakan tatapan segan yang ditujukan padanya.

Mengingat bahwa dia bukanlah garis keturunan jepang asli melainkan seorang _Gaijjin_, pendatang dari negara tetangga yang terkenal dibawah pemerintahan _Fuhrer_ yang memandang rasisme pada yahudi dan bersifatkan pemerintahan yang diktator, wajar saja dia mendapat pandangan yang secara _stereotype_ dari pemuda asia seumuran dengannya.

Sebenarnya apa alasan baginya bisa bertahan di negara yang memandang dirinya secara ngeri dan membatasi?

"Eren!" suara yang familiar membuatnya berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan sosok pemuda berambut pirang berseragamkan sama dengannya gadis asia berpakaian setelan _Andonbakama _perpaduan_ kimono _berwarna biru muda danhakama merah tua, beserta sebuah sepatu boot coklat dibawahnya.

"Armin-san, Ackerman-san…" sapa Eren sopan pada kedua sahabatnya, pemuda dengan tinggi kurang beberapa inci menepuk bahunya dengan lembut "Sudahlah Eren, kau itu sudah menjadi sahabatku semenjak keluargaku pindah ke _Tokyo_, tak perlu formal seperti itu." Eren tersenyum kikuk, dia tidak bisa merubah kebiasaan sopan santunnya ketika bertemu ketiga sahabat baiknya.

"Selamat Pagi, Eren." Gadis dengan rambut _ebony _panjang dengan diikat setengah oleh pita merah, mengangguk kepadanya. Eren bisa melihat dia membawa bungkusan kain berwarna ungu dan di dalamnya adalah _bokken_ kesayangan Mikasa, gadis berdarah campuran itu menyukai _Kendo_ juga senantiasa membawanya ke sekolah.

"Pagi juga, Miss Ackerman." Balas Eren mengangkat topinya sebagai tanda salam, gadis itu sedikit mengkerutkan alis "Tak bisakah kau juga memanggil nama depanku seperti halnya Armin?" tanyanya kecewa dengan sapaan yang diterimanya, mengingat pemuda tampan di depannya ini adalah cinta pertamanya—sayang pemuda itu agak kikuk soal percintaan meski dia berotak encer seperti si Arlert muda.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Armin tiba-tiba selama perjalanan menuju akademi.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?" Eren tidak dapat membaca raut muka yang penuh dengan semangat dan antisipasi yang kuat dari Armin, apakah ada yang dia lewatkan? Mikasa memutuskan untuk membantu menyegarkan pikiran Eren.

"Yang Armin maksudkan adalah buku yang mengenai dunia manusia pada era 800." Ah, Eren baru mengingatnya dan memberikan senyuman menyesal kepada pelaku yang meminjamkan buku tersebut.

"Aku belum menyelesaikannya, jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu mengenai pendapat pribadiku tapi aku mungkin bisa memberitahumu besok, selesai membaca buku itu tentunya." Armin mengerti dengan penuturan Eren, anak semata wayang dokter sekaligus professor Grisha Jaeger itu selalu disibukan dengan toko bisnisnya, yaitu sebagai asisten ayahnya juga sebagai pengkoleksi barang bekas.

Eren Jaeger bukanlah remaja belasan tahun yang memiliki minat tertentu, dia hanyalah anak muda dengan sifat yang terlampau tenang dan pembawaan yang tidak mudah panik akan sekitarnya—andaikan saja Armin bisa seperti temannya, pembawaan yang tenang dan jenius.

dia pandai membawa diri dan bersopan santun. Penuturan kata yang halus ketika berbicara dan keahliannya dalam menganalisa harga jual beserta sejarahnya barang-barang unik yang ditemuinya.

Karena itulah ayahnya memberikan dia kesempatan untuk membuka usaha sebuah toko yang menjual barang bekas dan menerima barang yang sudah tidak dibutuhkan oleh pemiliknya lalu diperbaiki, bisnis yang lumayan menguntungkan baginya—apalagi ditambah ayahnya yang seorang dokter jenius selalu menjadi dokter langganan para bangsawaan dan tokoh politikus ternama.

"Tidak masalah, Eren! Aku senang sekali kalau kau sangat serius untuk membaca buku itu, beritahu aku pendapatmu setelah kau selesai membacanya, ya." Eren tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia merasakan hawa udara mulai memanas, apakah pertanda musim panas mulai tiba ya?

Tap tap tap

"JAEGEEEEER!" ternyata bukan pertanda musim panas rupanya, hanya seorang lelaki yang sedang panas semangatnya.

Suara yang melengking tinggi dari arah belakang dan juga deru sepatu pantofel menghentak keras di jalanan bebatuan terdengar, ketiga murid itu berbalik dan menemukan sang putra konglomerat bernama Jean Kirsctein berlari kencang seperti kesetanan.

Eren menghela nafas melihat sosok pria yang pernah secara tidak sengaja dia juluki dengan muka kuda sedang berlari secara membara dan semanagat untuk memukul kepalanya dengan _Shinai_—Baik Eren ataupun Armin tidak memusingkan masalah Jean Kirsctein yang entah kenapa memiliki dendam kesumat padanya di masa lalu.

BAKKK!

Pedang kayu Mikasa yang masih dilapisi oleh kain pembungkus berbentur dengan pedang bambu milik Jean, tak perlu disangkal oleh semuanya bahwa gadis _Asian _campuran itu memiliki sifat overprotektif kepada pria yang menjadi tambatan hatinya, andaikan saja Eren menyadari kode-kode darinya—Mungkin saja mereka sudah berpacaran dan bisa saja, Eren akan mengajukan proposal untuk meminang Mikasa di depan sang ayah dan kakak lelakinya, andaikan saja.

"Mi-Mikasa-san…bisakah kau tidak pernah menganggu urusanku dengan si Jaeger?" dengan ronaan malu juga perkataan yang gagap seperti itu, orang mana yang mau menyingkir darinya? Apalagi Jean nampak seperti baru saja akan kehilangan tenaga dan semangatnya ketika gadis pujaannya membela sang rival.

"Jangan sebut nama depanku dengan begitu akrabnya, Kirsctein-san, kita jarang bertemu." Dan lagi perkataan dingin dari Mikasa membuat Jean semakin ngilu dan lemas, Eren menjadi iba dengannya.

"Ackerman-san, seorang wanita tidak pantas melindungi seorang pria seperti itu, apalagi ketika kau melebarkan kakimu untuk membuat kuda-kuda, _it's not very unladylike_…" tegur Eren halus tentu dalam maksud yang baik tentunya, namun sama halnya dengan Jean, gadis asia itu menjadi tidak bersemangat.

"Err, tidakkah kita harus berpisah dengan Mikasa? Sekolah para putri bukannya sudah lewat di beberapa belokan yang lalu?" ucap Armin membuat gadis asia itu sadar kemudian segera berdiri tegap dan berjalan terburu, dia tidak ingin kredibilitas dirinya menurun apabila terlambat.

"Ah, maafkan aku Eren-san…aku harus pergi sekarang, kiat bertemu lagi saat pulang sekolah." Ucapnya melambai pergi dan berlari ke arah belokan yang terlewatkan oleh katiga murid itu.

.

.

.

Ketiga pemuda itu berhasil memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan tepat waktunya, bisa dilihat banyak pemuda seumuran mereka berjalan menerima inspeksi pengecekan seragam dan barang bawaan sebelum masuk ke kelas "Syukurlah kita belum terlambat." Ucap Armin lega, pemuda _brunette_ disampingnya dapat melihat guru O.R sekaligus wali mereka, Keith Shadis mengomentari seragam murid yang tidak lengkap dan menyuruhnya untuk melapor ke kantor guru setelah pelajaran pertama selesai.

"Komaku-san, apa tujuanmu datang ke sekolah ini, hah?! Berpakaian berantakan seperti ini, kau pikir meski kau anak dari konglomerat atau anak kaisar sekalipun," Jean berjengit mendengarnya, keith melanjutkan ceramahannya"Kemiliteran akan menerima dirimu yang begitu menjijikan dan tidak displin ini? Kau akan langsung ditempatkan di barisan pertama, tempat paling tepat untuk calon perajurit cari mati dan sok sepertimu!"

"MA-MAAFKAN, SAYA SIR!" ucap pemuda malang itu.

"Beruntunglah kita hari ini memakai atribut lengkap." Ucap Armin merasa kasihan pada murid-murid yang sedang tidak beruntung itu, ketiganya memasuki ruangan kelas yang terdapat di bagian lantai kedua koridor sebelah kanan.

Pintu kelas yang digeser oleh Eren membuat murid-murid lelaki yang awalnya berbincang-bincang dan bercanda dengan temannya sekilas menjadi hening, sorot pandangan mengkalkulasikan ketiga sosok _gaijin_ yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas, namun ketiganya sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan menyudutkan seperti itu.

Hingga anak lelaki berpelontosan menyapa mereka, di belakangnya pemuda dengan rambut belah tengah dengan muka berbintik di bagian kedua pipinya, Connie Springer dan Marco Bodt.

"Yo, Connie, Marco!" sapa Jean segera duduk di samping Marco, yang tersenyum ramah melihat teman sepermainannya yang tidak datang terlambat.

"Syukurlah kali ini kau tidak datang terlambat, berkat Jaeger-san dan Arlert-san menemanimu." Ujarnya mengangguk pada duo pemuda yang duduk bersebelahan satu sama lain.

"Ah, justru kebalikannya, Marco! Ketika aku melihat Jaeger di pagi hari dengan senyuman topeng _Noh_ seperti itu, membuatku merinding haruskah aku datang lebih awal atau lebih lama sebelum wujudnya kelihatan." Ejeknya untuk melihat hasil raut muka mendelik dari sang Eren Jaeger namun, sayang sekali wajah kesal penuh amarah yang ingin sekali dia lihat dan abadikan itu tidak akan pernah terlihat.

Yang diejek justru tengah asik berbincang dengan salah satu pemuda jepang di sampingnya, nampaknya dia sedang bertanya sesuatu sehingga tidak fokus mendengarkan omongan Jean.

"Khhh, si bedebah itu malah sok akrab dengan anak bermata sipit…!" geramnya dengan muka merah kepanasan, Marco hanya menepuk bahu sahabatnya, sementara Connie dan Armin tersenyum meski Springer lebih mengarah ke senyuman mengejek dan Armin tersenyum tipis.

Mereka tahu bahwa putra dari konglomerat ternama ini tengah mengalami _dilemma_ menyukai dua orang yang berbeda, yang pertama sudah pasti si _sakura_ mungil bernama Mikasa Ackerman yang menjadi primadona di sekolah khusus putri dan yang kedua, adalah si jenius Eren jaeger dengan kesan bunga mawar berduri yang memiliki kelopak termerah yang menawan.

"Kau tahu, Jean? Menurutku mengejek orang yang kau sukai agar dia perhatian padamu itu sudah terlampau kuno." Ejek Connie menghindari tamparan di kepalanya.

"Diam kau Springer!" bentaknya lalu mengubah postur tubuhnya yang semula membungkuk menjadi kembali tegap ketika Eren berjalan duduk ke kursi barisannya.

Graaak!

"Selamat pagi semuanya, hari ini tatap temu wali seperti biasanya." Ucap Keith yang selaku menjadi wali kelas mereka tengah memulai sesi ceramahan sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

.

.

.

Pelajaran matematika dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran sastra klasik jepang dan kemudian diteruskan oleh pelajaran bahasa perancis, para murid membolak-balik halaman per halaman untuk membaca buku teks yang bertulisakan bahasa asing yang cukup melilit lidah bagi yang masih belum terbiasa.

Jean dan Marco sudah terbiasa disuguhi bahasa perancis dikarenakan mereka berasal dari negara yang sama.

Berbeda dengan Connie, asal dari _America_ dan Armin yang berkebangasaan _England_. Keduanya saling membantu satu sama lain untik memahami pelafalan dan aksen mereka, terkadang meminta bantuan Eren yang dari sananya belajar secara otodidak.

Pelajaran perancis kemudian diakhiri dengan istirahat selama 30 menit, surga bagi murid-murid yang sudah belajar tekun utnuk memasuki militer dan mengabdi pada Kaisar.

"Akhirnyaaa…" Connie meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku setelah berjam-jam duduk di kursi kayu yang keras "Pelajaran bahasa perancis tadi membuat lidahku hampir tergigit, sungguh Bossard satu itu suka sok sekali pada kita." Cibirnya mengingat sang guru berwajah tua yang seenaknya berceloteh mengenai kefasihannya berbicara perancis.

"Katakan itu padaku, sobat. Kudengar dia mencoba mencari perhatian pada suster di ruang kesehatan, Miss Ral." Ucap Jean mengeluarkan _bentou_ makan siangnya dan diikuti oleh keempat lainnya yang menyusun meja mereka agar sejajar dan dapat dipakai bersama.

"_Nee, Kimi_…" hingga ada panggilan dari salah satu murid lelaki yang nampaknya berasal dari kelas dan angkatan yang berbeda dari kelima pemuda yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka, Marco dan Armin menarik satu garis alis mata, sementara Eren yang dipanggil hanya menatap bingung.

Bingung dengan sodoran kertas di depan mukanya, pemuda itu langsung membungkuk dan beringsut pergi keluar dari kelas, juga dengan ronaan merah di pipinya tentu—Connie bersiul iseng melihat wajah heran Eren yang kemudian menyimpan surat yang jelas adalah surat cinta di dalam saku celananya.

Jean mendelik "Tunggu, kau menyimpan suratnya?" tanyanya tidak percaya betapa mudahnya seorang Jaeger menerima surat dari orang asing, seorang asia lagian.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya membaca surat darinya, aku cuma penasaran saja." Eren melanjutkan makan siangnya, membuat yang lain tersenyum maklum terbiasa, hanya Jean saja yang masih bengong tak percaya. bukankah sudah pernah dikatakan _all is fair in love and war_?

"_Dude_, sudah yang keberapa kalinya? Sepuluh atau dua belas kali?" tanya Connie mengunyah onigiri berisikan salmon.

"Sepuluh, Springer-san…baru kesepuluh kalinya." Jawab Eren dan Jean merutuk tidak jelas dibalik nafasnya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran setelah istirahat makan siang kembali dengan pelajaran Kimia dan olahraga pada jam terahkir, Eren beserta Armin dan Marco memutuskan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan, sementara Jean dan Connie bertanding _baseball _bersama anak kelas lain.

"_Nee_, Eren? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Eren masih melihat beberapa judul buku yang berada di rak, si _brunette _menatap balik kearah dua taman sekelasnya, dia memberikan gestur mengiyakan dan Armin mulai bertanya.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan dengan murid di sampingmu? Nampaknya pembicaraan kalian sangatlah serius?" mata biru _cerulean _itu menatap ke mata _turquoise_ yang pada akhirnya mengalah pada acara tatapan mata.

"Nampaknya aku tidak bisa membohongi kalian lebih lama lagi ya? Ucapnya tersenyum, Armin dan Marco yang paling mengerti watak seorang Jaeger yang sedang berbohong, hal itu dapat dilihat dengan ujung kupingnya yang memerah—Entah kenapa ciri-ciri yang mudah sekali ditemukan itu tidak dapat dilihat oleh Jean juga Connie.

"Aku menanyakan perihal teman sebangku Connie yang tidak masuk, Kazuhiko Shuuichi-san."

"Bukankah dia pelanggan di toko barang bekasmu, Eren?" _Brunette_ itu mengangguk dan melanjutkan "Aku bertanya dengan teman-teman yang sering bermain dengannya tapi mereka bilang nampaknya Kazuhiko-san absen tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Mungkin dia sedang sakit?" usul Marco mencoba berspekulasi, Eren hanya berharap bahwa kekahwatirannya yang berlebihan tidak terjadi, dia harus berpikir positif dan ketiganya kembali meminjam beberapa buku yang akan dibaca sepulang sekolah.

.

.

.

At the Jaeger's Clinic House and Secondary Shop

"Aku pulang… Annie-san?" sepulang sekolah bersama dengan teman-temannya, Eren tidak dapat menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang yang selalu setia berdiri menunggu kepulangannya, dia melihat beberapa pasang sepatu yang dikenalnya secara familiar.

Sandal _Geta_ wanita dan duanya lagi adalah _dress shoes _yang bisa Eren perkirakan milik dua lelaki dewasa _'pelanggan atau anggota pasukan militerkah?'_ Dia terlarut dalam pemikirannya hingga suara derapan kaki yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat mengarah ke lokasinya.

"Selamat datang, Eren-san." Mikasa Ackerman dengan kimono berwarna pink menyapanya dengan celemek berenda, Eren terkejut dibuatnya dan melihat sosok Annie yang berjalan menyusul dari belakang, wajah nampak sedikit malu karena tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat datang kepada Tuan mudanya.

Sadar dengan kebingungannya yang bersifat sementara, Eren berdehem lagi dan memperbaiki raut wajah herannya, lalu tersenyum kepada dua gadis di depan lorong pintu depan "A-ah, suatu kejutan bagiku, Miss Ackerman…ada gerangan apa anda mengunjungi rumahku dan memakai celemek?"

Mikasa sekali lagi harus kecewa dengan panggilan nama keluarganya ketimbang memanggilkan nama depannya, namun dia tetap menjawab balik "Mr Smith dan kakakku ingin bertemu denganmu, Eren-san…dan aku bersikeras untuk membantu Miss Leonhardt untuk menyiapkan the untuk mereka berdua."

"Mr. Smith dan kakakmu?" Eren tidak mengerti, mengapa dua lelaki yang berperan penting dalam pasukan militer di jepang ingin menemuinya? Tentu, dia pernah membantu keduanya memecahkan kasus menghilangnya salah satu anak buah militer.

Ada apa gerangan?

"Iya, saat ini mereka berada di ruang kerjamu, kami akan menyiapkan _afternoon tea_ dan beberapa _snack_ untuk kalian, mohon tunggulah beberapa menit lagi." Kali ini Annie yang memberikan penjelasan, Eren mengangguk mengerti apabila ada pelanggan ataupun tamu yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi dengannya, maka ruang kerja tertutup menjadi tempat yang paling strategis.

"Baiklah, tidak sopan kalau aku membuat mereka menunggu lama bukan? Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membantu Annie-san, Miss Ackerman. Aku benar-benar menghargainya." Eren memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada gadis asia yang menyimpan rasa suka padanya.

Setelah melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah yang biasa disediakan oleh Annie, Eren berjalan melewati koridor ruangan yang kedua gadis tadi gunakan, berbelok sebelah kiri dia akan menemukan ruang tamu dan berjalan lurus lagi figura-figura beserta lukisan yang tak terlalu mencolok untuk dipajangkan di dinding sebelah kiri, kemudian berjalan agak lurus ke depan.

Dan di belokan sebelah kiri dengan pintu kayu berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang mengkilap, dengan tulisan "_Study Room" _tercetak miring dengan tinta hitam bisa terlihat, memutar kenop dan pemandangan dua pria _Gentleman _berpakaian setelan jasyang sedang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah sofa beludru miliknya.

Menyadari kedatangan Eren, kedua pria itu berdiri bersamaan untuk menyalaminya.

"Ah, Jaeger-san, _konichiwa_!" Salam pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi menjulang menyapanya dengan senyuman menawan, semenawan yang pernah dilihat oleh Eren ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu namun berbeda dengan pria berambut raven hitam yang memeberikan tatapan menindas ke arahnya.

"_Took you long enough to get home, cheeky brat…_"

Eren selalu tersenyum penuh arti dan tak mempedulikan pandangan menusuk dari mata kelereng berwarna _cobalt_ yang terus mendeliknya saat ini.

"Selamat siang, _Gentlemen_…maafkan ketidaksopananku tidak menyapa kalian lebih awal…" ucapnya berjalan menduduki sofa tunggal yang berada di hadapan kedua pria bersetelan jas bagus ini, bisa dia lihat keduanya sedang bebas tugas dari pekerjaan.

"Tidak masalah, Jaeger-san. Kami tidak menunggu terlalu lama dan maafkan kami datang tanpa pemberitahuan untukmu juga membuat repot pelayanmu." Eren masih memasang wajah senyuman professional menghadapi dua pria yang memiliki status dan pangkat tertinggi di _Tokyo_, dia berusaha untuk berada di sisi baik kedua pria ini kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah.

"Cukup basa-basi manis kalian dan langsung ke pokok utama kenapa kita kesini, _Wigmin_." Decak pria berambut _ebony_ yang memiliki postur yang lebih pendek dari pria di sebelahnya namun cukup lebih tinggi dua centi dari Eren, Levi Ackerman, saudara laki-laki Mikasa.

Komandan Erwin Smith tersenyum memaklumi tabiat sang Kapten yang sifatnya selalu tidak sabaran dan membenci yang namanya _berbicara lama tanpa ada inti_, karena itulah dia tidak senang berbicara dengan salah satu rekan teman mereka yaitu, Nile Dawk, dia lebih suka mengatakan secara_ frontal_ tanpa ada yang harus ditutupi.

"Ah, Levi…kapan kau akan berbaur dengan orang-orang kalau sifatmu seperti ini? Dan kurasa Jaeger-san tidak akan menghargai sifat kasarmu di rumahnya, ingat dia tuan rumahnya di sini bukan dirimu." Levi memutar bola mata sekali jengah mendengar ceramahan atasan sekaligus teman baiknya saat ini.

"Terserahmu…dan apa peduliku kalau aku harus berbaur dengan babi-babi itu? Dan bocah ini masihlah ingusan dan kurasa meski dia tuan rumah di sini bukan berarti dia bisa menjadi sok di hadapanku, paham bocah?" ucapnya melihat sosok lelaki berseragamkan _gakuran_ masih dengan topi tersenyum manis dan melipat tangan bermain dengan kedua jempolnya.

"Aku mengerti, Mr Ackerman, _sir_…baiklah, langsung saja ke pokok permasalahan, aku yakin kedatangan dua prajurit berstatuskan tinggi seperti kalian pasti urusan serius dari sekedar menumpang minum teh di rumahku secara gratisan?" Heh, Levi suka gaya bicara bocah ini, di sisi inilah yang paling dia minati dari seorang Jaeger.

Bagaikan mawar yang elok berdiri angkuh dengan duri-duri yang membuat semuanya tidak berani menyentuh keelokannya, meski hal itu tidak akan menghentikan Levi untuk menghadapinya, duri manapun bisa dipatahkan dengan gunting tanaman bukan? Setelah itu pertahanan apa yang bisa dimiliki si mawar.

Erwin berdehem dan mulai berkata "Kurasa kau sudah mendengar kabar mengenai menghilangnya beberapa murid yang berasal dari sekolahmu, _Zachlay Millitary Academy_." Eren mengerti ke mana arah perbincangan ini.

"Sudah menjadi 6 korban yang menghilang secara misterius tanpa ada jejak…" lanjut Levi melihat si bocah sudah menangkap maksud kedatangan dua pria ini.

"Anda ingin meminta pendapat saya mengenai hilangnya para murid ini…?" simpul Eren.

"Sebenarnya kami membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menemukan si pelaku dan korban." Pemuda _brunette_ itu menarik sebelah alisnya, ini sesuatu yan baru.

"Oh? Dan mengapa anggota kemiliteran meminta bantuan kepada seoarang anak penjual barang bekas sepertiku? Kalian bisa meminta bantuan anggota kepolisian untuk menginvestigasi kasus ini." Erwin menatap lelaki yang perawakannya begitu tenang dan kolektif dalam mengahdapi suasana.

"Karena nampaknya hal ini bukanlah perbuatan manusia dan seperti kasus sebelumnya, hal ini terjadi dengan kepada putra salah satu pedagang dari eropa, Jaeger-san." Untuk membenarkan ucapannya, Erwin mendorong pelan amplop besar berwarna coklat ke arah Eren.

Menatap sebentar ke arah amplop, Eren membukanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto TKP, laporan dan data mengenai korban yang menghilang. Membacanya dengan perlahan mengenai keenam korban dan hanya satu kesamaan yang bisa ditemukan olehnya, semuanya adalah anak lelaki dan mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Status latar belakang yang dimiliki korban sangatlah berbeda satu sama lain, Eren tidak bisa menemukan keterkaitan pada keenamnya seolah-olah sang pelaku mengambil korban secara acak, apabila begitu cara pelaku bermain nampaknya Eren harus menyetujui ucapan Komadan Smith bahwa mereka menghadapi kasus supranatural seperti waktu sebelumnya.

"Komandan Smith, dari laporan yang kuterima ini, korban memiliki status latar belakang keluarga yang berbeda dan satu-satunya yang bisa kita temui dalam kesamaan yang mereka miliki adalah mereka satu sekolah denganku…" ucapnya lalu membaca kembali laporan tersebut."Tapi korban keempat tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan sekolahmu, berarti pola yang dimiliki pelaku tidaklah tetap melainkan abstrak."

"Sebenarnya anak tunggal Reeves akan disekolahkan di tempatmu, untuk info saja bocah." Levi memberikan lagi bukti bahwa pola sang pelaku tak berubah, tetap konstan.

"Kau tahu bukan, kasus ini tak bisa dipecahkan oleh polisi biasa dan seperti pengalaman kita sebelumnya, kau pernah menolong kami untuk menangkap penjahat dibalik kasus korupsi yang terjadi di bagian tenaga suplai listrik." Eren masih ingat ketika hal itu terjadi, penjahat maniak yang berpikir bisa memanggil mahluk suprantural dari dimensi lain untuk menguncangkan Tokyo saat itu.

Tapi Eren bisa melihat mata penuh perhitungan dan intrik dari Erwin, seolah-olah pria itu menariknya untuk dijadikan boneka pertunjukan dengan dia sebagai dalangnya.

Erwin berbeda dengan Levi, meskipun Kapten di sebelahnya berkepala dingin dan penuh ke-akuratan namun dia juga dapat kehilangan kendali dalam pengontrolan sifat sedangkan Erwin, dia adalah tipe manipulatif dan dapat mempermainkan bidaknya sesuai dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya, ucapan penuh wibawa dan janji yang cukup menyaingi manisnya gula bisa cukup berbahaya apabila Eren ditempatkan satu ruang dengan dirinya.

"Karena itulah kami butuh bantuanmu, Jaeger-san." Eren merasa bahwa kasus ini tak bisa dia sepelekan begitu saja, mengingat korbannya adalah murid dari asal sekolahnya tentu jika dia menolak pun, Zachlay pun akan meminta bantuannya pula.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, Komandan Smith." Ucapnya penuh dengan senyuman dan di waktu yang bersamaan Mikasa dan Annie muncul membawa troli kecil dengan berbagai makanan kecil dan satu pot teh berukuran sedang dengan tiga cangkir.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya anda menikmati afternoon tea, Eren-sama." Annie menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir keramik dan menempatkannya di hadapan Eren, aroma dedaunan teh dengan sedikit perasan lemon tercium.

"Terim kasih, Annie-san." Gadis pirang itu membungkuk dan berdiri di samping Eren yang menikmati _afternoon tea_nya, sementara Mikasa duduk bersebelahan dengan sang Kakak.

Mereka berbincang hingga waktu menunjukan pukul enam, mereka pamit dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, atas teh dan makanan kecilnya." Ucap Erwin memberikan lambaian kepada Eren yang berdiri di depan teras rumahnya, hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lembut.

Setelah ketiga tamu tersebut berjalan, hingga rumah klinik milik dokter Jaeger tak terlihat lagi, Levi mulai memasang wajah kembali serius pada sahabatnya, matanya juga menatap waspada pada sang adik yang berjalan lebih ke depan.

"Kau benar-benar yang terburuk, _Wigmin_." Ucapnya kepada Komandan di sampingnya, mereka berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu di samping gedung toko perhiasan, Erwin manarik sebelah alisnya dan menatap ke sosok yang berambut ebony.

"Aku tak tahu ada gerangan apa maksudmu?" ucapnya dengan nada penuh keheranan.

"Kau ingin menggunakan bocah itu dan mendapatkan keuntungan darinya." Levi tak begitu peduli apabila melakukan tindakan licik dan cukup terbilang menyebalkan seperti ini pabila dia melakukannya pada orang lain, tetapi memanipulasi bocah kencur untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotornya? Dia tak habis pikir.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, Levi." Pria ravenette itu mendelik, salah paham? Dimanakah letak dia salah persepsi mengenai Erwin ingin mempergunakan Eren hanya karena dia tak ingin mengotori tangannya? Merasa dapat melihat maksud tatapan Levi, Erwin tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa aku memiliki ketertarikan pada Jaeger?"

Levi semakin tak mengerti dan entah kenapa hati kecilnya merasakan seperti tertusuk oleh ujung jarum? Jujur Levi pun mempenyai ketertarikan dengan pemuda yang selalu tersenyum penuh arti dan pikiran yang tak mudah ditebak olehnya, tapi mendengar pengakuan bahwa Erwin juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika melihat Eren dengan pandangan berbeda, emmbuatnya sedikit kesal dan ingin meninju wajah sialan di sebelahnya ini?

.

.

.

Makan malam dengan sup kacang hijau sebagai makanan pembuka, kemudian di lanjutkan dengan santapan daging domba panggang dan sorbet strawberry menjadi makanan penutup. Eren merasakan tatapan yang sudah biasa dikenalnya ketika sang _maid_ terus memandang lurus ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Annie-san? Apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Annie mengangguk kemudian membuka mulut.

"Anda harus berhati-hati dengan mereka, Eren-sama…" pemuda itu terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Maksudmu Ackerman's dan Komandan Smith?" tebaknya.

"Saya merasa keluarga Ackerman tidak memiliki sesuatu yang buruk untuk menentang kita, namun yang saya kahwatirkan adalah Komandan Smith… saya tidak mempercayainya dan saya harap anda memasukan peringatan saya ke dalam pikiran, pria itu berbahaya ada yang tidak benar dengan auranya…" Eren berkedip, baru kali ini Annie berbicara lebih dari satu sepatah kata.

"Tenanglah Annie-san, aku tahu motif kedatangannya sedari awal…" Annie mendongkak penasaran.

"Apakah ad yang sesuatu terjadi saat saya tak berada di samping anda?" tanyanya, Eren memberikan lima jari untuk menahan pertanyaan kahwatir ala Annie.

"Tak perlu kahwatir, terjadi kasus di sekitar daerah sekolahku dan Komandan Erwin berpikir bisa menggunakan opiniku untuk menuntunnya menangkap pelakunya dan rupanya dia memintaku secara langung pada orang pertama untuk membantunya menangkap sang pelaku."

"Meski aku tahu sepertinya Komandan Smith memiliki sesuatu di balik lengan bajunya ketika datang berkunjung." Ucapnya tersenyum dan merasa kasus kali ini cukup menarik, dia membutuhkan deduksi kuat juga beberapa wawancara mengenai hilangnya beberpa murid di sekolahnya.

"Eren-sama…ada satu hal lagi yang saya risaukan." Annie kembali serius dan Eren mulai kembali heran, kali ini apa yang membuat _maid_ kepercayaannya masih kahwatir? Hingga Annie merogoh saku rok hitam panjangnya dan menunjukan lipatan amplop putih ke depannya.

"A-ah…itu…"

"Bisa anda jelaskan surat pernyataan cinta ini?" Annie dengan ndada monoton mengenggam dua ujung amplop putih yang sudah dia simpan di saku seragam sekolahnya, mungkin saja surat itu terjatuh ketika dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"A-Annie-san tenanglah, tak pernha terbesit di pikiranku untuk membalsa pernyataan pria tersebut…"

"Lagi-lagi pria? Apakah dia teman sekelas anda yang berwajah kuda atau yang berambut kuning seperti wanita itu? Ataukah yang berambut pelontos? Berbintik badan tinggi?" Eren kewalahan dengan nama pria yang disebutkan oleh Annie.

Masih berusaha menangkis pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya introgerasi Annie mengenai lelaki atau gadis manakah yang memberikan surat ini, sungguh Annie sangat mirip dengan Mikasa, meski gadis asia itu lebih ekstrim dan langsung ke baku permasalahan tanpa bertanya pada Eren lalu mencari langsung sang pelaku pemberi surat cinta.

Tanpa mereka sadari sore hari mereka lewatkan bersama, kali ini satu korban kembali terambil.

TBC

.

.

.

Author note :

Lagi-lagi, Haruka bikin fanfik baru. Ahahaaa entah kenapa kepikiran aja mau bikin fanfik zaman Taisho yang seharusnya menjadi projek di bulan agustus.

Haruka ngak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, hahaha *melipir pergi*

I hope you enjoy it and Review amuses me.


End file.
